Swimmers sometimes use various resistance apparatus to increase the resistance to their motion through the water. Swimming against a relatively higher level of resistance may be an effective training technique, and may increase the strength and endurance of a swimmer.
Existing resistance apparatus for swimmers include paddles, parachutes, rubber bands, and drag suits.
A swimmer may also use a standard kickboard to provide increased resistance. For example, a swimmer may hold a standard kickboard 10 (e.g. a kickboard of the general type illustrated in FIG. 1) so that at least a portion of the surface 11 of kickboard 10 is underwater and generally orthogonal to the direction of motion of the swimmer through the water.
A standard kickboard is buoyant in water, and thus a swimmer must exert downward force on kickboard 10 to keep at least a portion of it underwater. This may be difficult or distracting for a swimmer and it may put strain on a swimmer's arms and shoulders.
There remains a need for apparatus, kits, and methods for resistance training for swimmers.